Moment of Fear
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: TV Prompt Challenge - After an accident, Hotch's main focus is finding his family. H/P


**MOMENT OF FEAR**

PROMPT: Precious Cargo (Star Trek: Enterprise)

Oh God.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

That was all he could think of as he raced down the line of the wrecked train. The BAU had been pulled in because someone had taken responsibility for the bombing of the train he was currently standing in front of. He hadn't thought about it at the time, about the people who were on the train. Twelve people with families and friends had perished in the crash. The crash someone had deliberately caused. Part of him was glad it was only twelve people. The part of him that had eventually realized exactly which train he was looking at was panicking.

Emily had been on that train.

She'd taken a week off, a week to go visit her family in New York. Her mother had been assigned to do something with the UN and her father was actually in the country... He'd been more than happy to grant her the time off. He would have gone with her, if he could have afforded the time off and if it didn't look awkward. Because even though they'd been together for a while, it was still awkward to think about the Bureau as a part of their relationship. It was a big part of their relationship, there was no doubt about that, but they tried to keep their work out of their play as much as possible.

Now, he was freaking out. This was her train. It was the right line, the right number, the right direction... And he couldn't find her. Anywhere. He'd left Dave in charge, telling him he had something to do. Thankfully, Dave hadn't questioned him, just tapped his phone. It had taken everything in Hotch to keep walking until he was out of sight of the team. They'd put headquarters somewhere different from where they'd put the passengers to take their statements, far enough apart not to spook anyone with the invasion of law enforcement personnel.

Frantically, he searched the heads of the recovered passengers for her dark one. She had to be here, alive, okay and in one piece. There was no choice, no other option, but as he searched through the passengers, she was nowhere to be found. Still, he pushed his way through, doing his best not to look at the wounded, to avoid the EMTs that were rushing from here to there. The last thing he wanted to do was flash his badge and cause a panic, but if he didn't find Emily soon, that's exactly what he was going to do.

A million dark heads went past, but none of them were the woman he was looking for. He pushed his way through the crowd of survivors, people reuniting with those that came to find them, people just sitting there, reflecting on what happened, even a few that had lost friends or relatives, loved ones. The one thing he needed more than anything in the world was to _not_ be classified in that last group.

Finally, he found her, cradling that pink blanket to her chest. He blew out a sigh of relief as he almost ran towards her. "Emily!"

"Aaron!"

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine," she replied, smoothing the blanket out of her daughter's face. "We were in one of the back cars, far away. What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," he promised, one hand dropping to her hip and the other resting on his little girl's head. That little girl was the reason Emily was off to visit her family. It was time to introduce them to the newest member of their family.

"When I get home?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod and a breath of relief. They were okay. They were both here, alive, each in their one whole piece. He was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. "Are they giving you new tickets?"

Emily sighed. "I think we're going to have to postpone the visit. Again. Unless they want to come see us. By the time everything gets organized here I'm going to have to take another day to travel and that's not good..."

"You've already booked the time off, sweetheart."

"I know. And it was my decision to book it off without you, but maybe it's for the best. This way, we're going to be at home together."

He blew out a breath.

"We're not?" Emily asked with an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"It's close enough we'll be working out of DC. I should be able to make it home most nights."

She laughed. "Wow..." She dropped her voice. "My train?"

The hand on his daughter's head came up to her cheek. "It's why I was so worried about you."

"We're okay," she repeated, leaning forward to press her mouth to his. "We're both perfectly fine, whole pieces. Ten fingers, ten toes, just like in the hospital."

He smiled. He'd counted his little girl's fingers and toes more times than he could remember. "I'm really glad you're both okay."

"Me too," she promised, kissing him again. "It would seriously suck if something went wrong."

"It would," he agreed. "Do you need a ride home?"

"You're working. I'm sure they're putting something together."

"Emily, I'd prefer it if I could drive you home," he said seriously. "Both of you."

He knew she wouldn't argue. He was pulling out his best persuasive techniques, the hand on her cheek, the tone of his voice... He could have lost her, he wanted to make sure both of the things that were most important to him. He didn't want anyone else but him responsible for their safety.

She nodded. "We just have to make sure I'm clear to go."

"You're clear to go."

She grinned, shifting their daughter to put one hand up in a salute. "Yes sir."

He hadn't realized it had come out that harsh and could feel the heat rising in his face. "Do you have everything?"

She glanced down and slightly behind her, biting her lip as she took in the baby carrier, the baby bag, her purse and her suitcase. "I should. That's the nice thing about trains, everything stays with you."

He picked up the baby bag as she crouched down to put the infant in her seat. Then he picked up the baby carrier as Emily gathered her purse and pulled the handle out of her suitcase. She smiled at him as they started walking away and he felt the panic that had been rising in his chest subside. His girls were all safe and sound, no lasting harm done. And he would be forever grateful for whatever kept them that way.

* * *

_**Prompt role! Maybe. Hopefully. I am trying to get caught up. **_

_**Review?! Please?**_


End file.
